The Long Lost White Devil Legacy
by Raven666Raven
Summary: How would the past affect the present. A girl who was left with the power to rule the world..Will she follow this fate or will destiny change her fate..not really good with summary yet heheh...I'm not yet sure about the rating though it might change TM
1. Chapter 1

The story of the long lost White Devil Legacy

Prologue

_**There was once a civilization older than Al Hazard and much much older than belka. A king was born from the royal family this child ever since his childhood had shown some sort of ability that almost no one knows about. As the said child grows so thus the ability he possesses. The king and queen were worried that their child has some sort of disease. So they called upon all the knowledgeable doctors of the land but no one was able to explain the said disease. The young prince was in perfect condition and whatever this ability is it does not affect the child in any way. But the king and queen were still worried. But all of their worries were washed away by a prophet. The Prophet speaks of a prophecy that states. The young prince would grow older and stronger and he would lead the kingdom to a new era. The prince would become the new foundation of their kingdom and the kingdom shall flourish under his rein. The King and Queen were overjoyed and they called for a great grand feast.**_

_**The young prince did grow strong each and every day. His ability as well grew. His knowledge exceed even do's of the well known scholars of the land the king and queen were truly happy for their child because even though the prince was stronger and much much more knowledgeable than anyone in the land the prince was still humble. The prince truly loves their kingdom as well as its people. The people in turn love the prince and soon many people were swearing their undying loyalty to the prince.**_

_**When the time the Prince was crowned king all the land rejoice. They were truly happy for their prince. Not long after the prince was crowned the land suddenly grow more prosperous and wealthy. This however did not escape the neighboring countries knowledge. So they started to threaten the new king for they all want the kingdom for themselves. The king refuses their entire attempt to take over the kingdom and a long period of war ensued. **_

_**The King then told all of his people to feel at ease for he will not let the other country hurt or take over their kingdom. The all trusted their king they were all willing to follow their king even if it causes their lives. The king then gathered his most trusted men and he gave them the knowledge on how to unlock the hidden abilities they have but warned them thoroughly that they are not to abuse this gift for this will kill them if they do so. The king then told them that the name of the said ability is called "magic".**_

_**The new era that the prophet said came true as more magic users show and joined the war. The king was pleased for his people were all safe and that the other countries were not able to conquer their land. The king was then almost treated like a god to his people. They held him in high regards and almost all of them became magic users. But then the king suddenly disappeared living his kingdom and people to wonder where he had gone. Some say that he grow wings and fly through the heavens and that their king truly became a god. While other says he was already a god and that since his mission is over he is to return to where he should truly be. What was left of the kings favored possession was an amulet of some sort. The king has never taken off the said amulet even once and that he drew power from it as well. **_

"Ah… Yuuno kun what does this story have to do with the lost logia were searching?" said a confuse brunette to his friend.

"Well Nanoha chan the lost logia that your searching now. The one that the criminal stole just happen to be the amulet the great king left behind. And now if you'll excuse me you'll be shock to find out just what the amulet is called by the way." Said an annoyed short haired blond boy for getting disturbed by the sudden questioning.

"Nanoha chan let Yuuno kun finish his story okie so that will all have the back ground for this lost logia." Said a short haired brunette to stop her friends from quarrelling.

"Okie then" the brunette said and sits once more to her own chair.

"Thank you, Hayate chan." Said an annoyed blond

"As I was saying the lost logia that the criminal stole belong to a great king and that the lost logia is said to be a magic amplification device giving it's user unbelievable magic boost."

Nanoha once more interrupted Yuuno kun by asking "Then if these lost logia just amplify magic then doesn't that mean that these lost logia is really really dangerous."

"Yes, Nanoha chan that's right. But the thing is that lost logia has a very strange activation process and up to now no one has actually been successful in activating this lost logia. The really strange thing is this particular lost logia seems to have never been activated before not once ever since the great king used it."

"Then if no one has ever used it before how can this lost logia be so dangerous. Is it even possible to activate it."

"Yes though I doubt anyone can activate it other than the person the amulet chose."

"….."

"What do you mean by that Yuuno kun?" Said the other blond who have been silently listening to all the information and question of his friends.

"You see Fate chan we're not really sure but it seems that this particular lost logia has a certain condition put on by its late bearer though we don't really know what those conditions are because the lost logia as I told everyone have never been activated before." Said by the other blond.

"Okie so what is these lost logia's other name then you said that the amulet has its own name right."

"Yes." Replied a suddenly excited Yuuno kun.

"The other name of these lost logia is…." Letting the word hang for a moment for the suspense to built up.

"Just tell us all ready you lousy little ferret or I'll smash you to a pulp with graf eisen." Said a very annoyed Vita

"Okie Okie jezz you really should sign Vita chan to an anger management counselor Hayate." Receiving a death glare from Vita who seems to be commanding her device to set up.

"Vita chan stop that jezz and Yuuno kun stop stalling and tell as already so that we can continue the briefing ." an annoyed brunette said.

"Okie then." As the short blond set away from Hayate's back.

"White Devil"

"…."

Every one with a confuse look in their faces look at the librarian seemingly processing what he just said when suddenly an annoyed and pissed Vita stood and took the collar of the said guy.

"Okie that's it I'm going to beat the bloody shit out of you. You lousy little ferret." As the little knight dragged the poor guy by the collar everyone seemed to recover from processing what the guy said and stared at what was happening as the little knight dragged the guy toward the door.

Just before the little knight reach the door. Hayate called Vita telling her to let go of Yuuno kun so that they can once more ask the same question.

Yuuno kun who has just stood up from the floor after the little knight drag him fix his collar as he try to compose himself. Vita just hmmp on the guy and returned to her sit.

"It's called the white devil."

As if on cue everyone looked at the brunette who was sitting by the chair near the door.

The brunette sensing every one's eyes on her opt to blush and asks in a stuttering voice "W..Wh..What?"

All there stare was called back when someone tried to clear their trough. Yuuno then said with a hint of amusement in his tone "No its not Nanoha the White Devil."

"The lost logia is called the White Devil. Apparently the great king who own the lost logia is also nick named White Devil because he would storm the front lines with only his silver armor and sword. Then his armor would he shined by the sun and glow white in the battle field like a devil and when he return he'd be the benevolent king that he was."

Everyone one the room absorbing the information like a sponge stare at the guy as if something else would be said.

Once more their stares were broken when a certain Yagami Hayate decided to continue the briefing. After the briefing was done every one slowly rise from their sits and opt to go to their respective positions or offices leaving only four people who still continue their discussion.

"Wow Nanoha chan I never knew you have a lost logia named after you." Said an amuse Hayate to a blushing brunette.

"Mou..Hayate chan you meanie." While pouting on her friend.

"Nanoha don't be like that but really that was really interesting you sure you did not name the thing yourself Nanoha." Said a giggling blonde to her friend

"Mou..Even Fate chan is teasing me now it's all Yuuno kun's fault." Who then give the guy a death glare.

"Sorry Nanoha chan but I couldn't help it who would have known that these lost logia would be named after you. Though I have to say they do have the strangest taste in naming things."

"I wonder maybe Nanoha chan can activate that amulet. Hey it's named after you after all who's to say that it might choose you then you'll really be the White Devil."

"Mou.. Now all of my friends are teasing me." Said a pouting brunette while a blush threaten to grow on her face earning her friends to continue teasing the brunette.

"No really Nanoha be careful you might just be the chosen one." Yuuno said with a serious face just before he blow up laughing again from the look that he got from his friends.

The three then decided to leave the guy as they saw Vita enter the room. Just when the blonde was about to compose himself someone grabbed his collar just before he realize what was happening he was being drag by the collar by a smirking Vita. Yuuno kun then prompt to beg for help from the three girl with his puppy eyes only to be ignored.

"You're dead meat ferret boy. When I'm done with you you'll only be a stain in graf eisen. " Vita then laugh menacingly as she drag the poor boy away.

"Hayate chan don't you think that was a little bit harsh on Yuuno kun." Said a worried brunette

" Na, He deserve it Nanoha chan." Said an amused Hayate

"But don't you think…"What Fate was about to say was cut when a loud scream was heard all the way to hall.

"You were saying something Fate chan." Leaning to the left to add an innocent look on her face

"N..No..NO never mind." The short haired brunette then giggled

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MGLN characters. This fic is written for my entertainment as well as the reader please understand that I don't plan to earn money or anything for this.

Okie guy here's my next story I hope you'd give me a good review though I'd prefer to have some comment's and correction on my story so that it'd help me improve heheh

Thanks for supporting my fics.

Giving my most cute puppy eyes to reader while nudging them to the review button…

Heheh hope you like it….


	2. Chapter 2

The long lost Legacy of the White Devil.

Chapter 2

"Sir the lost logia has been successfully retrieved."

"Good then proceed to the next step in our plan. Tell group alpha to bring group beta as backup. I think this next step will be harder than it seems."

"Sir"

The man then saluted and left. The commander smiled while locking his fingers together and leaning on them.

"Soon very soon, we will be able to revive His Majesty. He would surely bring us prosperity and order once more."

Then he stood up and walk towards the window.

"TSAB is nothing but a group of children playing world peace. When His Majesty revives then true peace and order shall appear. His Majesty will surely unite the multitude of dimensions once more."

He then walk back to his sit and opened a transparent screen. After a while of scheming through some heavily protected files he stopped and opened a folder named 'RoFDX2'.

He then schemed the reports and pictures included in the said folder, stopping for a minute to enlarge a certain picture. His eyes softened as he stared transfixed on the said picture.

In the picture a woman with long purplish hair sat on a wheelchair, on her arms was a baby and happiness could be seen on the woman's face.

"Silvia, my darling Silvia soon the dimensions will unite under one rule and no one would have to experience what had happened to you and our child ever again. I'm sorry I was not able to come save you. It was all those TSAB dogs fault. But don't worry soon everything will change and I'm sure you'll be happy with this change. Oh how I miss you and our child."

A solitary tear fell from the commander's eye without his notice. Upon noticing though he wiped it off with the back of his hands. He stared at the picture for a few seconds more before closing it and clicking another folder with the name 'HMR999X'.

There were a lot of documents about certain people and their background. Some of the said documents have been marked with a big 'X' while others remained clear. He scrolled down till he found the file he was searching for.

He clicked the picture attached to the report and enlarged it. It was a picture of a young girl. The girl has long flowing blonde hair that almost reach her mid-back and a smile that could brighten up a dark room.

But the most eye catching trait of this child isn't her smile but her eyes. They were mismatched, green on the left side and red on the right side.

"Vivio Takamichi, such a young child. My daughter would have been her age now, if only she had survived. Neither the less it wouldn't matter now. I just hope that she will be the one because I no longer wish to further stain my hands with the blood of the innocent children even if it's necessary to attain our goal. The list of the guilt I would have had would no longer need to grow if she truly is the one. Her sacrifice would not be in vain if she is the one." Then he motioned for the screen to disappear.

**St. Hilde Academy**

"Bye bye Vivi-chan, See you tomorrow…"

"Bye bye Corona-chan, Rio-chan, Ein-chan. See you tomorrow."

The three left leaving the blonde child alone. The child then sat at a nearby bench waiting for her guardian to pick her up.

As the blonde girl sat alone on the bench a certain vionette knight pass by. Upon seeing the child the knight couldn't leave her alone so she opted to approach the child.

"Vivio-san has Zafira-san not come yet?"

"Un…"

"He has never been late before. I wonder if something happened." The knight stated worriedly.

The blonde girl just shrugged.

The two silently waited for the blue guardian wolf. Then just when the vionette was about to say something a black van suddenly stop at the gate and armed man appeared.

Caught off guard by the sudden appearance the blonde girl and vionette were easily captured in bind spells. It didn't last long though since the vionette snap out of her trance and summoned her device getting free from her binds.

She then stood in a fighting stance in front of Vivio.

"What is the meaning of this?" She boldly asked.

A man then stood up front from the other men.

"We came to take the child." The man stated boldly then signaled for the others to attack.

"Schach-san, be careful." The blonde child shouted while struggling to get free from her bind.

Schach nodded and started fending off the approaching men. She was doing alright and many off the men were fended off when suddenly the man before who ordered the attack signaled for the others to retreat. Thinking that the fight was over Schach rushed to remove Vivio's bind but suddenly multiple ranged attack appeared and caught Schach by surprise. After being hit by the ranged attack Schach fell to her knees. She tried to remain conscious but the effect of the attack was taking its toll on her.

One of the men then ran toward the still struggling Vivio. He grab hold of Vivio upon reaching her and pulled her toward the black van. When the man passed the still kneeling Schach, Schach grab hold of the man's hand that had Vivio's arm in a tight hold but Schach was so weakened that the man just shrug her hands off.

After depositing Vivio into the black van the men disperse and left Schach all alone. Unknown as to how long she had been in that position Schach tried to stand up but failed but neither the less she still kept on trying. Then just as she was about to faint from excursion she saw Zafira in his wolf form approaching and she stretch her hands towards the blue wolf. But before she could say anything she fell forward.

Zafira seeing the vionette struggling to stand up dashed to help but he only manage to come right when Schach was about to fall forward thus he broke her fall. He then examined the vionette and he saw that she was beaten well. Just before Schach succumb to unconsciousness she had manage to tell Zafira that Vivio was taken.

**Takamichi Household**

A brunette instructor announced her arrival and took off her shoes to replace them with a fluffy sandal. She had had a hard day training with the forward and the investigation of the stolen lost logia but somehow she found that coming home was like a boost of energizer to her.

Sensing that no one is home yet she decided to change and prepare dinner. It was one of her likely obsession recently when she comes home to an empty house to change and prepare dinner for her two most important people in her life.

"I wonder what I would make for them today." Nanoha stated as she change from her instructor's uniform to a simple dress.

She then went to the kitchen in search of the ingredient she would use to make dinner. A few minute of scavenging the kitchen she realize that she only had enough ingredients to make spaghetti and some salad so she decided on that with the thought that she need to go shopping the next day.

"Yosh, Spaghetti and salad it is." Nanoha nodded as she started to prepare the food.

She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't realize that she had started humming a certain tone.

She snapped out of her happy trance when she realized that she forgot to check the dessert she made the other night. So she went to the refrigerator to check on it.

"I know I put it up here somewhere…" Nanoha said while she move some frozen meat away.

"Master Incoming transmition" Raging Heart suddenly chimed making Nanoha look up from the ref.

"It is from Schwetzerkruez my master."

"Hayate-chan? I wonder what she wants. Raging Heart Accept Transmition." Nanoha stated while she got a clean rug to wipe her hands.

A transparent screen appeared.

"Hayate-chan what's wrong?"

"Captain Takamichi Nanoha, we have new information with regards to our current case."

Hearing the commanding tone her friend used she quickly stood in alert.

"Ma'am"

"Firstly is Enforcer Harlaown with you?"

Nanoha then felt strangely uncomfortable because of her friend's behavior. She was about to answer when she heard the door open. Fate monotonously announced her arrival and Nanoha called her to the leaving room since she had found talking with her commander in alert in the kitchen inappropriate.

Fate seeing that Nanoha was talking to the commander suddenly went stiff. Nanoha's unease grew when she saw her blonde friend's reaction.

"Commander Yagami"

Fate then went and sat near Nanoha on the couch. Then something else made Nanoha look at her blonde friend.

"Fate-chan where's Vivio?"

Fate couldn't help but stiffened at the mention of Vivio's name which caused Nanoha to feel tense. Just as Nanoha was about to ask once more Hayate spoke.

"Captain Takamichi and Enforcer Harlaown…" Nanoha looked at the screen.

"Regarding the new information…" Nanoha's heart was started to beat faster as her unease grew.

"The suspects have been spotted this afternoon at St. Hilde Academy. They were apprehended by Knight Schach but they manage to overpower her and escape. They have also taken a child with them…" Hayate couldn't keep the swirling emotions in her eyes as she mentioned the last part.

The last phrase keeps on repeating inside Nanoha's head as she felt her heart suddenly stop. Slowly she looked at her blonde friend and the expression she had told Nanoha of the truth. Looking once more at the transparent screen Nanoha waited for the inevitable.

"…the child's name is Vivio Takamichi…" Hayate's commanding voice faltered while saying Vivio's name.

Nanoha felt everything stop and crumble. She couldn't breathe like something was clutching at her chest more specifically her heart.

"No…no…NO…it…it…can't be." Nanoha then stated while shaking her head. Tears had also started to form on the corner of her eyes.

"Nanoha-chan calm down…"

In response to her friend's words Nanoha momentarily stop moving but her tears had started to fall.

Fate and Hayate looked at Nanoha a lot more in concern as she just sat motionless. They then saw the slowly fading spark on Nanoha's eyes as her tears stream down. Worried Fate slowly grab hold of Nanoha's shoulders and shoke her.

"Nanoha get yourself together. Will find her? So calm down"

Nanoha just sat motionless. Fate then gently slaps her on the face. Nanoha remained unreceptive. Then Nanoha suddenly stood up and shouted.

Nanoha's sudden breakdown caught Hayate and Fate by surprise but only for a short moment since Fate snapped out of it and stood up to calm down the hysterical Nanoha who started blaming herself for everything while tears fell abundantly from her eyes.

Then she just stops moving once more then she fainted.

"NANOHA!" Hayate and Fate both shouted.

"Hayate-chan you call Shamal while I take Nanoha to the nearest hospital. Tell her I will meet her there ok." Fate stated as she gently lift the unconscious Nanoha.

"Okay I'll tell her. Make sure that Nanoha-chan get to the hospital quickly and safe ok." Hayate stated while she summons another transparent screen.

Fate nod and took Nanoha to her car. She then drove her to the nearest hospital.

**Midgard Hospital**

"Please be alright Nanoha." Fate silently whispered as she took Nanoha inside the Hospital.

She then put her at a nearby stretcher while the nurses dashed to help her. They then took Nanoha to the Emergency room.

A few seconds later Shamal came and she too entered the Emergency room. Then a long moment of wait later Shamal came out.

"Shamal, How's Nanoha?" Fate worriedly asked.

Shamal sighed and the door to the Emergency room opened and out came a stretcher with Nanoha on it. Nanoha was then taken away to her temporary room.

"Physically she's fine but she had an emotional breakdown, probably due to learning about Vivio-chan's kidnapping. I'm not sure as to what effect the breakdown might have on her yet. We still need to see when she wakes up." Shamal then looked at Fate apologetically.

"All I could say for now is…Nanoha-chan really need someone to be beside her."

Fate nod and ask if she could stay with Nanoha tonight. Shamal nodded but told her that she's only allowed to stay until visitor's hour is over.

Reaching Nanoha's temporary hospital room, Fate found that Nanoha was in a private room thanks to Shamal's instruction plus really now, you would have thought that an Ace would be put on a regular hospital room now Oh my that just wrong.

She walked toward her sleeping friend. She looked peaceful like nothing had happened and she hadn't had a breakdown. But knowing Nanoha, Fate saw how it had affected her friend. The slight knot on her perfectly shaped brows, the small slip of her lips and most of all, the tears that are still flowing freely from her closed eyes, Yup Fate saw them all.

She then gently lifted Nanoha's left hand in between both of her hands like when one is about to pray.

"Nanoha, please be alright."

Nanoha remained motionless and if it were not for her breathing she could have passed for a dead lady.

**At a closed Factory not so far away from the city a black van stopped.**

"Okay it seems that were all cleared to go now. Take the child to the underground Facility while I contact Cmdr. Serberus. Also tell the 'docs' to start the process as soon as the child is delivered."

A red head soldier saluted and he pulled the child out of the van. The child started to struggle and the red head got kicked on the face. Hurt he momentarily loosened his hold on the child.

Vivio used that moment to sprint away but she wasn't able to run far when a new bind appears on her ankles. Vivio lost balanced and she fell faced first on the ground.

"John are you stupid or what? Why'd you let the child run huh? Thank god I was near or Capt. Gail will have our heads on a silver platter."

"Sorry Cloud but the brat kicked me on the face. It hurts you know. I swear if we don't need that brat I'd give her a proper lesson on how to treat your elderly the hard way." John then smirked evilly at the now crying Vivio.

"Are you really that stupid? First of all if we didn't need that child then we won't even meet her. Secondly how'd you expect the child to treat us properly when we kidnapped her? Idiot. Anyway let's just take her to the underground facility already so we can do something else." Cloud then gently lifted the crying blonde.

"Now that you mention it, I think your right." John stated while he follow Cloud into the closed factory.

Cloud just rolled his eyes and mumble 'idiot'.

"..."

"…"

"But still she shouldn't have kicked me especially not on the face." John stated as he gently massage his chin.

Cloud decided to ignore his companion and instead walked more briskly.

When the two reach the underground facility, the 'docs' greeted them. They then injected Vivio with some sort of drug. Vivio felt her strength leave her and soon she started feeling dizzy.

"She's all yours 'docs'. Take good care of her." John wickedly stated.

"We'll take good care of her." One of the 'docs' sarcastically answered.

Vivio was then lead to another room. Vivio was feeling dread and somehow nostalgic coupled with fear and frustration all the while her body started to feel numb. The room would have looked like the throne room from the cradle if it weren't for the solitary crystalline pillar at the center of the room. Vivio was then lead to a chair where she was sitted and strapped. Vivio then knew that soon she would be subjected to unimaginable pain once more.

With all her strength left Vivio shouted.

"No!…No!…NO!... NANOHA-MAMA SAVE ME!" Then she felt an enormous amount of magical energy surge throughout her body causing unimaginable pain.

**At Midgard Hospital**

The door opened and a panting short haired brunette entered. Taking a few deep breathes she steadied her breathing before fully entering the room. She then looked on at her sleeping friends face.

"Fate-chan, how's Nanoha-chan doing? Did she wake up already?" Hayate stated while putting a comforting hand on Fate's shoulder.

"No she hadn't wakened up since I brought her here." Fate stated monotonously. Hayate however heard the anxiety and fear with a hint of anger in Fate's tone regardless of how much Fate tried to sound unaffected.

"Don't worry Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan will be alright. Come on, after all were talking about the great Ace of Aces, the White Devil Nanoha Takamichi here. I'm sure that she'll be fine. I know she'll be her normal smiling self soon enough so don't be so anxious and besides Nanoha-chan wouldn't want us to worry. You know how stubborn she is."

"Yeah…"

The two then looked at the sleeping brunette.

Nanoha groined.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Nanoha then looked around but all she could see is darkness. She started to panic but then remembering her military training she realized that now isn't the time to panic and that it would only be a waste of time.

She then composed herself and thought of what she was doing and how she had gotten herself there. A few minutes later she still could not remember anything that had happened to her and why she was there. She however felt that something was terribly wrong and that it felt like a piece of her heart was a miss. She also felt strangely anxious and frightened but as to what? She still could not remember.

Then she heard a voice. It was being muffled but she knew all too well to whom the voice belonged too and she felt her insides churn with worry and fright.

She followed the sound and strangely it leads her to a wooden door. Inside she heard the voice calling out to her. Then as she tried to open the door the call became shouts of pain and exhaustion. It made her blood run cold with worry. Soon she was trying to force her way inside.

Then with all her might she manage to pry the door open. What she saw made her remember a certain cradle and an intense sense of worry and desperation mix with anger and pain.

Vivio seemed to had seen her because Vivio smiled weakly and in a weakened voice she said.

"Na-Na-Nano-Nanoha-mama, save me."

Nanoha's tears streamed down her face as she looked at Vivio's condition and she dashed towards Vivio but somehow no matter how fast she run forward she could not reach Vivio instead Vivio seems to be moving away from her reach. Then everything vanished. Nanoha was once more in that same darkness were she had first awakened.

"Vivio!…Vivio!…VIVIO!..." Nanoha cried.

"Wh-Why…Why must she suffer again? Why am I so powerless to protect her? WHY!" Nanoha shouted.

Then she heard another voice. It wasn't familiar to her but somehow it seems to give her comfort.

"Do you wish to protect your loved ones?"

"Do you wish for power?"

"Do you wish for strength?"

"Will you do everything to earn the power to protect them?"

"Do you have the strength of heart and mind to grab hold of the power to protect them at all cause?"

"If thy answered yes. Then I shall help thee. I will beseech thy with the power to protect thy love ones."

"If not, then thy would forever grieve thee weakness thy had and watch thy love ones tragedy."

Nanoha raised her head. Tears streaming abundantly down her face and answered.

"Yes"

Nanoha then awoken once more but this time it wasn't inside the darkness but in a room, in a hospital room. But this time she was different and that difference was shown when the moon's ray hits Nanoha's face.

One of Nanoha's eyes had changed its color. The once vibrant sapphire blue eye was now colored cloudy amethyst.

-0-

Yap cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? nyahaha Hey I just want to know if some of you are still reading this fic of mine. If so then send me some reviews on what you think of it.

Should I continue or should I stop here?

As for my other fics, you don't need to worry I would be updating them soon but not too soon because I lack inspiration to write plus I might be on a slump. I'm kind of depressed because I was clumsy with one of my fics recently and I almost got sued but oh will…

Darn I almost forgot to put a disclaimer again. Anyway I don't own MGLN characters but I sure would love too…

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Lost Legacy of the White Devil

Chapter 3

Like a dream Nanoha watch herself stand from her hospital bed and neared a window. Stopping in front of it to open the said window, her dreamself stood looking out the window in an almost serene face. Her face betrayed no emotion but calm. Then her dreamself spoke.

"Are you ready to save thy child? Will thy not regret thy decision for power?" Her dreamself then faced her like she was just talking to her in person.

Nanoha could only nod and with determination she gave her approval.

"I sense thy determined heart. All I wish is that it would be strong enough to withstand the consequences thy might receive for such power." Then her dreamself close her eyes and when they opened again both of her eyes are now vigilant amethyst colored.

Her dreamself then bowed.

"May thy blessed ancestry prove thee worthy like he once was? I am simply a projection of which would truly bless thee with power. My awakening could only be spark by a person truly of sound mind and will. I have long slumbered within waiting for thy worthy person's arrival. I bow to thee for thy shall now receive thy blessing and acceptance as thy rightful owner. "

Her dreamself then stood.

Nanoha was stunned at such behavior. It somehow reminders her of how Hayate had meet her guardians the wolkenrither. The only deference was that it is her own body that was going thru the motion. It then downed on her what her dreamself said. A person truly of sound mind and will. She could understand the will part but the mind? Didn't she just have an emotional breakdown? Is she truly sound of mind when she accepted the deal but then all she could think of was how to save Vivio right now and how she would do anything for it to happen.

"Anu… Are you sure that I am the one you await for? I sort of have just had an emotional breakdown. You see, so I sort of don't have the right to be call sound of mind right now?" Nanoha just couldn't help but ask.

Her dreamself then answered.

"Ah thee shalt not speak such blasphemy of thy self. It is due to once heartfelt desperation for one's loved ones that she had such mishap. It is not thy fault if thy would be depressed for thy lost. In fact it would be wrongful not to be saddened from once lost. Thy still remained still as a rock of solid will and determination for thy purpose. To protect and save they love ones. Only those who had a sound mind would think of they love ones protection more than lust for they vengeance on thy villains."

Nanoha was still partially confused but she accepted it as much.

"Then what may I call you?" Nanoha asked.

"I have come to be named by a lot of people and all of those names have been lost to me from age long ago. I am a nameless entity only knowed by thy rightful owner. It is them that have given me thy name and purpose. I am neither good nor bad dependent only on thy lord's will. Many have lost their purpose while holding onto I for thy power was too great. It is with this power that thee shall be tested and with this power thee shall see what other lords have come to lost their way. Are you prepared for that to happen? If so, shall thee call thy name which thy rightful owner shall be the only one to behold."

Nanoha was stunned once more by this revelation. So now she has to think of this dreamself's name. But then what if she stated a wrong name what would happen? It was then that she heard a gentle whisper stating a name. It was different from the one on her dream and clearly it wasn't the same as her voice. It was distinct yet gentle at the same time. She then looked at her dreamself which was looking at her with expectation yet with a great deal of patience. Then she thought, is this it? Is this the name only I could know and call for being the chosen one? The gentle voice continued to whisper the name.

It whispered the name…

"Flameheart…" Nanoha whispered.

Her dreamself then bowed like a lord being knighted.

"I see that I was right. You have been thee one I have long awaited to stand beside with. My lord may know me by heart soon. But my lord must not call thy name in public. It must only be called by thy heart for if it is mentioned an absolute order will be made. With this I pled for thee to give me thy new name." Her dreamself stated while still in a bow.

After her dreamself monologue sink in. Nanoha found herself thinking once again. Then she remembered.

"Zero, I shall call you Zero. It represents nothing yet everything at the same time. An entity that could not stand on its own yet accepted by all."

Her dreamself then looked straight at her and stated.

"I accept thy new name My Lord. With thy new name we shall now retrieve thy child and thee other half." Her dreamself then stood.

Before Nanoha could blink her dreamself and herself were already outside the hospital room and walking towards some place Nanoha doesn't know.

She also realizes that her dreamself was now wearing some sort of armor that seemed to have materials from thin air. There was also a bit of alteration to her appearance. Her hair color had darkened and looks more like mahogany than brunette. Her usual side pony was now centered held by a bluish looking ribbon. Then she saw a small pattern like symbol on the armors chest plate. She doesn't recognize it but it looks nostalgic for a reason she couldn't think off.

"Anu… Zero-san, where did the armor came from? And what does that symbol stands for?" Nanoha asked her dream self curiously.

"My lord, please just call me by thy name. Thy armor represents thy purpose. It is a residue of thy past power. As for thy symbol it is thy code of honor and thy lord's emblem." Her dreamself answered stoically.

"My emblem…"She confusedly asked.

"Yes, my lord. It is thy lord's emblem. It might not be known to my lord but this symbol is her very representation. It could also be interpreted as 'The Strength of a Gentle Fighter'. A daemon to thy enemies and an angel to those thy loved ones. A determined leader with a gentle guiding hands and a protector to those who wish to be saved."

She could only marvel at how that description represented her.

"My lord, when the time to be complete comes. My lord will be able to understand it better for then she and I shall be one."

After that last statement silence took over as they journeyed to a place unknown to her yet obviously known to Zero but somehow she realize that she doesn't though Zero for where ever she was being taken too. All she knew is that it would lead her to Vivio and Zero's supposed half.

She knew that with the information Zero was giving her that something is wrong but somehow she couldn't dispel the feeling of comfort and security that Zero was giving her. It also relieves most of her traumatic thoughts that might have been happening to Vivio at the very moment. It did however remind her of the dream she had about Vivio. Zero seems to have sense something amiss for she stop and looked at her.

"My lord, I sense unease upon thy person. Are thee alright?"

"Ye-yes I just remembered something…"She replied.

"Thy master must not fear. The child is well. We will be arriving in thy location soon…"

She could sense the truth in it so she decided to remain calm or as calm as her mind and heart could let her in this situation.

For how long they were walking, she couldn't remember but they soon stop at an abandoned building just not that far from the city. At first glance the building seems to be abandoned but some things told her that it wasn't really abandoned. She then saw Zero enter the said building like she had been there for sometimes now.

**Inside the underground laboratory…**

"Dr. Vincent the experiment is showing results like it have never shown before. The lost logia is reacting to the child." One of the assistants exclaimed as he look through a monitor not far from the aforementioned scientist.

"Yes it does look like it. It seems we finally found the match we needed for our lords awakening." The scientist replied, all the while looking in from a clear glass window showing the said experiment.

**Inside the glass window…**

Loud scream of pain and frustration could be heard as Vivio succumbed to the dreaded experiment. Every time the magical output was increased she would scream her lungs out.

On the center where the crystalline pillar stood the lost logia seem to come to life as it give slow beat like pulses. It pulsed steadily like it was a beating heart. Its slow pulses don't rise though even though they had increased the magic output being poured on the young blonde child and it made the scientist wonder if there was something wrong. They though when they receive a magical pulse of the logia a while ago everything was going fine but when they tried to make it respond harder by increasing the magical output it remained on its slow pulsing without being interrupted.

It had remained like that for the past thirty minutes and yet it doesn't react to anymore output they could try without accidentally killing there supposed sacrifice. It almost seems like it was calling out or waiting for something to fully activate. It was then that the scientist decided to try out this theory.

"Alfred could you lower the magical output I just want to see if my theory is right…"

"But Dr. Vincent what if something goes wrong, the experiment is going steady after all…"

"Shut up and do what I'm saying. It's not reacting to the output anymore. It's been in a standstill since thirty minutes ago. I think it would react to a lower output since it is no longer being affected by the larger output."

The scientist seeing sense in this reasoning lowered the output. Like the doctor predicted nothing happened to the said logia. It remained like it did upon its awakening.

"Strange…Very strange…by this point the logia should have already activated…I wonder if there was something missing…"

Then suddenly alarms from all around the doctor blurted.

"Dr. Vincent the lost logia is acting strange. Its giving out strong magical output on it's own..."

**Mean while on the abandoned building upstairs…**

"My lord I sense thy halve calling. We are being summoned."

"Wha…" she could say anything anymore for the next instance the two disappeared from the abandoned building and reappeared inside the criddle throne room look alike room…

I do not own MGLN though I own the other character in this fic. Nyahaha atleast I get to own their co-fiction workmates in this fic.

Omake

Raven:

Hey Hime don't you think Nanoha look cool while in Zero-mode?

Hime: (drooling while looking at Nanoha Zero-mode)

I WANT HER. I WANT HER TO BE MY KNIGHT. Oh my god she looks so charming. Kyahh.

Raven: (Looking at the fan girling Hime)

OMG I never thought I'd see this side of you ever. I never knew you were capable of fan girling mode before.

Hime: (Stops drooling and looked at Raven)

What do I need to do to make her mine? And can I make her wear my emblem?

Raven: (looking at a now serious Hime with a bewildered look)

You have got to be kidding me. I so don't want to die yet. Do you know what Fate-sama would do if she found out that you want Nanoha-sama (Zero mode) to be yours?

Hime: (look straight at Raven then pointed at a corner)

I do. She was already threatening me with Baldriche from fan girling so will yeah I do know…

(Shrug)

Raven: (looking at the corner where Hime was pointing)

What the heck? And since when did anyone find time to make that.

Narrator:

At the corner where the author and her friend were looking stood Fate-sama. She was holding Baldriche in one hand while a Nanoha (Zero mode) doll was being held tightly. She was glaring at Hime. Hime was drooling on the Nanoha (Zero mode) doll.

Fate-sama: (glaring)

Nobody is allowed to own Nanoha or any Nanoha modes person. She is mine and mine alone.

Narrator:

Unknown to the three two brunette girl were spying on them from the outside.

Nanoha-sama: (drooling with sparkling eyes)

OMG Fate-chan just said I belong only to her.

Hayate-sama: (with a smirk on her face continued to film the said scene)

Oh this will be the best blackmail material ever. I should also make more Nanoha (Zero mode) doll. I think many of Nanoha's fans will like them.

Narrator:

Hayate-sama comment was heard by the other brunette and the next scene will be censored due to the battle and torture of two unprepared person. After the said carnage…

Raven: (in a praying pose)

May your soul rest in peace Hime…

Narator:

Outside the author's house…

Nanoha: (holding Raging Heart)

Nobody blackmails my Fate-chan and gets away with it even if it you Hayate-chan.

(Queue White Devil smirk )

Raven:

Wait I didn't get bombarded or stab. OMG this is my best day ever.

Narrator:

Thank you for your support. Please read and review. Till next chap….


End file.
